Untold Story: All Equals
by Axel yamamoto
Summary: He's a creation, born to be the perfect human being. Abomination breed by the bloods and sacrificed of other. An unforgotten promise held by the desire to protect everyone he deemed precious. His existence marks the beginning of an end, and one day, everything will be equal.
1. Chapter 1

**Axel: Allright guys, before any of you decide to kill me, please let me explain. It has been a long time since I've write something, and the fricking author block and lack of inspiration is blocking me from updating anything. So, in order to kill that, I decided to make a new story and see where it goes.  
**

**Zero: Liar...**

**Axel: Shut up! Anwyay, I'm not that expert at Medaka Box, i'm still reading the manga and use the wiki as a guide, so please if you have any suggestion, leave it in the review. Or PM me if you want. Now that's out of the way, disclaimer!**

**Zero: Axel own nothing!**

**Axel: Oh and this is a story where Naruto born in it, not transfer to it. Also, this story is still un-beta.  
**

**XXX**

_How long have I been in this place?_

It was the question he's been asking himself for so long sitting alone in this white small room.

A pair of blue eyes stares blankly at a pair of hands that's covered in bandages, clenching and unclenching them as if he has nothing better to do. His entire face is covered by rolls of bandages, completely covering his face except his eyes and mouth.

_Is this my fate? To be alone?_

The young boy flinch as the iron door of the room open, his dull eyes now filled with fear as he backed away to the corner of the room.

"_Ah, hello there."_ An unfamiliar kind voice greeted_. "You must be Kurama-kun, yes?"_

Slowly looking toward the unfamiliar voice, his frightened blue eyes are met with a kind smile of a women he had never seen before. She's short, and wore the same lab coats that the scary men wear.

"_Are you… Here to give me more pain?" _The young boy asked with a timid voice. The question itself seems to surprise the women as her eyes widened for several seconds, before her kind smile return.

"_Of course not! I promise you I'm not here to give you more pain."_

"…_. Really?"_

The women nodded. _"Ng! I promise!" _She extended her hand. _"Now, take my hand."_

The frightened boy stares at the hand, then at the kind face the women has. Slowly he moves his hand toward her and finally grabs hold of it.

Her hand was… warm. It was the warmest thing he ever felt in his entire life of god knows how long he's been here.

He… Like it.

"_My name is Hitomi Hitoyoshi, it's nice to meet you, Kurama-kun."_

He will never ever forget that smile, the smile that marks the beginning that changes his life forever.

For the better or worse.

**XXX**

It's a peaceful day in the Hakoniwa academy, the sky is bright blue with no sign of it going to rain, the birds is singing their beautiful melodies as they fly in the sky and the wind is dancing to accompany the song of the birds.

"Ah…. Such a peaceful day, don't you think?" A spiky blond haired boy said with a peaceful smile on his face as he stretch his hands to the open sky of the academy rooftop. Wearing the academy standard uniform, there's nothing weird about him except his blond hair and his open uniform style that marks him as a delinquent of sort.

Oh and his whiskers, you can't forget his trademark infamous whisker.

His words earned him a weird looks from his companion, a brown haired boy with fangs tattoo on his face. "Peaceful? Try saying that to those guys on the floor." Unlike his blond companion, he wore a gray hoody on top of his academy uniform.

The blond moves his stares to the pile of groaning bodies that he had just created. "Oh yeah, I actually forgot about them."

That answered earn him sweat drop. "You don't actually forget about the people you just beat up three minutes ago."

"Well it's their fault for picking a fight with me." The blond teen walks to the pile of bodies and crouch down as he pokes the nearest face he could find. "Oi."

"Ugh…. W-What do you want…?" The delinquent asked with hints of fear in his voice.

"Listen up, you grunts. From now on, you answer to me and me only." He points his thumb on his chest. "The one who will someday conquer this entire school and bring it to its knee!"

A wild grin broke up on his face.

"Naruto Uzumaki! You better believe it!"

Every delinquents that Naruto just beaten stares at him with wide eyes, not really believing that this first year that had somehow beaten them just declare he'll conquer the entire school. A minute passed in silence, and finally broke away.

"OYABUN!"

"WE'LL FOLLOW YOU EVERYWHERE!"

"LONG LIVE OUR NEW BOSS!"

As if Naruto words were some divine inspirational words, the delinquents raised up to their feet's and raise their hands to the heaven, welcoming their new boss who is very smug at his successful recruits for underling.

Kiba sweat drop at that. For as long as he remembers, Naruto have this weird leadership aura that somehow manages to affect people, especially the one he had just beaten. Speaking of leadership…

"Hey Naruto, who do you pick to be our student council president?"

Naruto smug moment stop right there on the spot. "Huh?"

"You know the election for our student council president. Who do you pick?"

…

…

"… There's an election?"

Kiba face fault at that. "You didn't know?! Didn't your homeroom teacher tell you that?!"

Naruto scratch his chin in thought. Now that he mention it, perhaps his homeroom teacher DID said something alone those line, and that explain the dozens of posters and speeches he's been seeing and heard this last few days. That also explain why there's almost no students here except for delinquents.

Kiba sighed in frustration as he message his temple. God knows why he follows this guy around. "The elections over already, so you don't have to worry about that."

"Really? So who won?"

"A beauty by the name Medaka Kurokami."

Kiba never felt someone grab him in the shoulder so fast and strong that he feels a bit of pain. "Did you just say Medaka Kurokami?"

"Y-Yeah I did! Stop crushing my shoulders!"

Naruto let go of his hand and mumble an apology, but his mind went elsewhere.

Medaka… could it really be **Her**? If it's really her, what would he do?

His train of thought was interrupted by a hand landed on his shoulder.

"You okay, dude?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Naruto shook his head to clear his weighing thoughts. "Anyway," He turned toward one of his senior (Now underling). "One of you tells me the hierarchy of the delinquents of this school. I want to start conquering already."

The underlings huddle together as they begins to discuss which poor bastard that will taste the wrath of their new boss. Their discussion took quite a while, with one or two of them raise their head to look around for god knows why and then back to the huddle. After fifteen minutes, they have finally decided.

"Well Oyabun, there's that group…"

**XXX**

The dojo door slide opens, earning the attention of every delinquent inside the place. They glare at whoever has the balls and crazy enough to come here.

"Surprise motherfucker!" Naruto announced with a wild grin as he enter the place, Kiba and his underlings not far behind. The blond stop as he raise an eyebrow at the current state of the place. "The heck? This place is supposed to be a dojo? Really?"

One of the delinquent stood up; by the looks of this one he's the leader of this rag tag band of delinquent. "Who the fuck are you?!"

Naruto tilted his head. "Who am I? Well, the name's Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm here to bring this academy to its knee." He cracks his knuckles. "Nice to meet you, senpai."

The leader let out snarl as he grabs his wooden sword and aims it at the blond. "You're a cocky little bastard, aren't ya? Don't you know who I am?"

"Sure I know, you're Mahibi Mochi, right?"

"IT'S MAHIBI MOJI! GET IT RIGHT YOU BASTARD!"

"Eh? Really?" Naruto look at his group for confirmation, which they nodded. "I like Mochi batter."

That earned a tick mark from Moji. "DON'T CHANGE PEOPLE NAME AS YOU PLEASE, DAMN IT!"

Naruto scratch his head in annoyance. "What? Then what do you want me to call you? Batosai? Kamina?"

"THAT'S FROM A DIFFERENT ANIME!" Moji shook his head. "That's it! I'm going to teach you some manner you cocky little-!" The blue haired Batosai/Kamina wannabe raise his wooden sword, only to realize something.

His target and his wooden sword are gone.

"You talk too loudly you know?" A voice said directly behind him. "But I got to say, you have a nice sword here. Despite how this place looks, you take care of your sword huh?"

Moji looks behind him to see the blond junior twirling his sword with a smile on his face. "Hey, did you know that a swordsman whole history is written on their sword?"

"H-How?!"

"Is that guy a ninja?!"

"H-He's a ghost!"

Naruto frown at that last nickname. "Oi, I don't mind being call a ninja, but a ghost? Really, a ghost?" The blond blink when he's suddenly surrounded by the whole Kendo/Delinquent group. "Oh my."

"O-Oyabun!" Before one of Naruto underling can help, a strong grip stopped him. "A-Aniki?!"

Kiba shook his head. "Don't interfere; those guys won't be a match for Naruto."

"B-But…"

"It'll be fine." Kiba grin as he prepares to watch the show, silently cursing not bringing popcorn. "Let Naruto show them what true strength is."

"You bastard! I don't know what kind of trick you did, but you're not getting out of here alive!" Moji threatened as his underling nodded their heads in agreement. "And give me back my sword!"

Naruto blue eyes analyze all of his enemies that surrounded him, although their form are sloppy, there's hints of them taking kendo training.

"You guys… used to be passionate about your training, right?" The Kendo club tense when he said that. "I thought so. The form you guys used are the basic of Kendo stance, and the boken all of you are using are well kept for some half ass delinquent."

"You…. Bastard!" One of the delinquent charge at the blond with a downward slash, which the later dodge easily. The attack results in the rest of the Kendo club to join in, trying to slash the blond with their wooden sword.

"Hoe… Not bad." Naruto commented as he dodges every attack from all side. "The attacks are sloppy though, you guys need more training."

"Urusuai!" All of the delinquent leaps toward the blond and slash down, hard. The sound of woods meeting wood was heard in the entire dojo.

"That's a good coordinate attack, but unfortunately…" Naruto grin, as if the several wooden swords he was holding with his own sword was nothing. "… You're facing a stronger opponent."

Moji, who can't really join in because of his lack of sword, watch in shock at the display of strength. "I… Impossible…"

With a grunt, Naruto push backs all of the attackers and put the sword on his shoulder. "Come on, is that all?"

None of them dare to move. After such display of strength, what fool would dare to attack such monster?

"If you guys wont attack…" Naruto grin turn into a sadistic wild one as his blue eyes is filled with blood lust. "**I'll be the one who attack.**"

The burst of killing intent freeze every single human being in the dojo. All of them can't move, as their eyes showed them something that was only told to exist when they're kids. Scary stories to make kids do the bidding of their parents.

A monster.

Though it was all broken when Naruto threw back the wooden sword he borrowed back to its owner, who somehow manages to catch it by pure instinct.

"I was just joking, why so tense?" Naruto sadistic grin turned into a cheesier grin. "You guys should see the looks on your faces!"

Lots of tick marks appear on Moji's head, though before he can say any complaint Naruto cut him off.

"That's why you all should get stronger. So join me!" All of their eyes widened at the blond proposal.

Naruto flashed them a grin. "Join me! And stand beside me at the top of this academy! So one day you can challenge me again as an equal! And if you're lucky maybe defeat me!" Naruto offered Moji his hand with a cocky smile that silently challenging him to take his hand.

"What do you say, captain of the Kendo club?"

Moji stares at the hand he's offered, still not really believing what had happened. After several seconds, Moji shook his head, and…

Slap Naruto's hand away.

"Tch! I don't need your help to get stronger! We'll get stronger by our own way!" Moji walk passed Naruto. "So until then, I'll let you take the damn throne, but don't you dare get beaten by someone else beside me!"

Naruto smirk. "Sure, it's a promise then." And Naruto Uzumaki never breaks a promise.

The blond student walks toward the dojo entrance with his smirk, passing by his subordinates who gave him looks of awe (Except Kiba, since he already knew this will happen). He reach for the slide door handle and slide it open.

Only to see a beautiful purple haired girl is standing there wearing a traditional gi with an armored skirt with a kanji that read 'Kurokami'. A familiar blond haired student is standing behind her with an 'It's so troublesome' expressions.

"Oh, good afternoon, are you perhaps the captain of this dojo?" The girl said while covering her mouth with a fan.

Naruto stares at her, his blue eyes widened in shock and disbelieve of what he's seeing.

It was **Her!** There's no mistaking it! Although she has become more… Voluptuous, he still recognized her, the girl that used to look at life with no meaning.

Medaka Kurokami.

And behind her is the familiar male that resembles a certain person. The resemblance is uncanny, especially the hair. The son of the women he so respected…

Zenkichi Hitoyoshi.

It took several more seconds before Naruto snap out of his train of thought and quickly uses the most believable excuse he can think of at this time.

"Look! A dancing Russian Bear!" Yes, that's the best he can think of at this time.

Without confirming his excuse has worked or not, he quickly uses fame 'Comical Manly Retreat' that almost every shounen manga protagonist had uses at least once.

However, since the dojo only had one entrance, Naruto decided to crash into a wall and made a hole large enough for him.

It took several minutes for everyone to register what just happened, and when it does all of Naruto's group quickly chase after the blond, leaving the president with the kendo club.

"What… Just happened?" A certain fellow blond asked out loud.

**XXX**

It's a very bad day for one Naruto Uzumaki.

After yesterday escapade in the Kendo Club, Naruto has been in constant paranoia that Medaka or Zenkichi will appears suddenly in front of him again, so he has been in the most stealthy stealth mode he has to avoid encountering them.

But just his luck, it seems he's in the same class as one of them.

Zenkichi's class to be exact.

Naruto curse the gods for having weird sense of humor. He can feels the stares Zenkichi gave him throughout the class, fortunately he sit near the window so he can watch the trees instead.

And to make thing worse, a random midget by the name Hansode Shiranui is pestering him about the rumored 'One sided fight' of him against the kendo club. The blue haired chibi is quite persistence in her interrogation of him.

"Hey come on! Give me the juicy details already!"

It's lunch time, and she still pressing for information! The spiky blond student girths his teeth in annoyance as he tries to fully concentrate on his lunch. Even when he sprinted to the cafeteria, she somehow manages to find him.

"Leave the guy alone, Shiranui. He's trying to eat his lunch." A familiar voice said as another person sit down next to the blue haired girl.

Naruto flinch when he realize it's Zenkichi, the person he's been avoiding for the last several hours. Damn his luck.

"Ah, My name is Zenkichi Hitoyoshi," Zenkichi offered his hand. "Nice to meet you, guy."

Naruto hesitantly took his hand; his eyes have something in them. "Naruto… Uzumaki."

Zenkichi nod, and then ask the question that's been bothering him for the whole day. "Say, Uzumaki-san, have we met somewhere before?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. "… No, we haven't."

"Ah, I see." With that, Zenkichi focus his attention to his lunch, though if one looks closely, they can see that the blond has bloodshot eyes.

Shiranui notice them, of course. "Medaka running you ragged again, Hitoyoshi?"

"You could say that…" Zenkichi answered his blue haired friend.

Naruto zone out the conversation between Zenkichi and Shiranui, his mind went into a train of thought. It seems that Zenkichi didn't recognize them, which is good, and from the reaction Medaka give yesterday, it seems she too didn't recognize him. Good, he didn't want to meet them now.

Not like this.

The spiky blond train of thought was interrupted by a loud call of 'OYABUN!' from a certain underling he recruited yesterday.

"Oyabun! This is bad!" The underling said between panting.

Naruto stood up and look at him. "What is it? What's wrong?" Are they under attack from a rival academy? A baby carrying ogre? A dragon?

"I-It's Kiba! Somebody attacked him and now he's in the infirmary!"

Without wasting another words, Naruto sprint out of the cafeteria, leaving his classmates behind.

Though they sweatdrop when Naruto came back only to drink his ramen soup before continuing his journey.

**XXX**

The door of the infirmary burst open and a certain blond hero walked inside.

"Kiba!"

The teen in question is lying down in the infirmary bed with a bandage over his head. Surrounding him is Naruto newest underlings.

"Yo, Naruto." Kiba greeted coolly. "Fancy meeting you here."

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

Kiba sighed. "A bastard from your class bashes my head with a damn wooden sword, and its fricking hurt like hell." His eyes twitch in annoyance at the memory. "The coward hit me from behind; probably not brave enough to challenge me."

"… Who was it?"

"Ng? It's that chink eye bastard from your class, the one with the green hair and glasses. Hyūga something."

Naruto looks at the other. "Anyone know where he is?"

"I-I see him heading to the Kendo Club dojo…" One of the underlings answered.

That's all Naruto need to know.

**XXX**

The Kendo Club Dojo has been improving greatly since the other day. It used to look like a dump/ruin that doesn't even fit to step inside, but now it's clean like a true dojo.

It will be perfect if wasn't for the pile of bodies in the middle of the place.

"… Damn it, I was planning to be a good boy in this school, too." Hyūga cursed as he sighs.

Among the body is the club captain Moji who is too wounded to be able to stand. "Who… Who are you?"

"Me?" Hyūga darkly smile. "I'm just a serious first year." He wipes his sword of blood. "I'm a seriously serious man." He walks around the room, Moji's eyes following his movement.

"But please do hear me out! I'm not good with group activities especialy club hierarchy." He chuckle by himself. "Always having nice to my senpais, always having to keep up the act."

Moji pieced them together. "So that's why… You came to a school whose Kendo club was disbanded…"

"That's right. Here I do as I like without having to worry about other." Hyūga sigh. "But it just my luck that some assholes already claimed the place, to make it worse, the assholes now works under another assholes. I was going to be a good boy and ask the president, and yet she hasn't made you move yet. So I was thinking of moving you guys by myself." He looks around the room. "But I like what she done with this place."

Moji clench his hand, bitterly admitting the overwhelming power of this person. But then he remembers what the student council president had said to them, and that blond bastard that beat him hands down. "Don't you run your mouth like that…"

Hyūga raise an eyebrow as Moji stood up, aiming his wooden sword at him. "I just remember that I used to be passionate about Kendo too!"

His words inspired the other club members as they slowly one by one stood up, ignoring their pain.

Hyūga shook his head at their pathetic attempt to stand. "Fine then, do you know what three times Kendo mean?" He aims his sword at Moji's head. "It means I'm three times stronger than you!" He raises his sword aiming to strike.

It never arrives.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, four eyes?"

Hyūga looks behind him to see a pair of blue eyes staring back at him coldly, the owner gripping his wooden sword tightly.

"Attacking my crew like this… Do you have a death wish?"

The swordsman quickly leap away from the blond when he release his grip on the sword. "You… Naruto Uzumaki."

"The one and only." Naruto responded as his eyes scan around the room, noticing the many injuries Hyūga had inflicted to his Kendo Team Branch henchmen.

Hyūga fixed his glasses. "So you really are the leader of these thrashes."Naruto eyes fixed their gaze upon the swordsman. "I guess filth always banded together with filth, huh?"

"Filth, you say?"

The glasses wearing swordsman freeze up, his eyes widened at the sudden pressure he was feeling. What is this? This feels like the gravity around you push you down and your body does not respond to your command at all.

Just what is this?

"Who the hell do you think you are calling them filth?" Naruto said as he walks closer. "Just because they're delinquent, they're filth? Is that it?" A dark aura slowly poured out of the blond.

Hyūga somehow manage to move back slowly. "W-What are you…?"

"They're not filth…" Naruto blue eyes suddenly turns into a crimson one, filled with hate and malice. "They are the people who will stand beside me as I bring this academy to its knee!"

Hyūga's body screams at him to destroy this monster in front of him. Letting out a battle cry, he charge and strike Naruto at the head.

***CRACK***

Every eyes widened in shocked as Hyūga's wooden sword was destroyed after clashing against Naruto head. The said blond just hung his head down with no respond what so ever.

"… That stings a bit."

Hyūga took a few steps back as Naruto looks at him, blood dripping from his head, though he looks like he didn't mind it one bit.

"Here, let me…" Naruto cock back his fist. "… Return the favor!"

***CRUNCH***

Hyūga felt pain on his face as he was thrown across the dojo to a wall resulting in a loud crash and smoke and dust. All the Kendo members watch in awe as their so called 'Boss' just took out the person that massacre them with one hit.

"Don't you dare mess with me or my men again."

"A very nice punch If I do say so myself, first year Uzumaki." A voice said suddenly behind the blond, resulting a girlish scream from Naruto as he quickly leaps away.

"Y-You are…" Naruto said while holding his heart. Somehow, the girl he's been trying to avoid manage to sneak up behind him without him noticing, something the blond curse about himself. "Meda… Miss President?"

"First year Moji told me about you, the first year with the ambition to conquer this school that ran away from before." Medaka said as she walks closer to the blond, who is backing away from the president. "And I must admit I am impressed. You protect your men like a true leader, and you defeat first year Hyūga in a very impressive manners." Medaka nods her head in satisfaction with her trademark fan. "And I am sure he has learned his mistake."

Medaka crimson eyes met with Naruto blues. She squint her eyes as she suddenly appears right in front of the blond face. "Have we met before?"

Crimson hue decorates Naruto face as he and her face were just a few centimeters apart, the blond quickly moves out of Medaka's personal space.

"No… We haven't." Naruto answered her while looking away, his eyes held a certain emotion.

Medaka stares at the uncomfortable blond for several more seconds before responding. "Is that so?" For some odd reasons, Medaka could feel something familiar about the blond, something she knew from her past. But she can't actually grasp what.

Not really liking this awkward atmosphere, Naruto decided to retreat. "W-Well, Miss President, my business here is complete so I'm going to leave now…"

"Wait just a minute."

Naruto flinch as he stops. Slowly looks at Medaka, fear she might recognize him.

"First Year Uzumaki." Medaka close her fan and then point it at the blond. "Join the student council."

…

…

…

"NANI?!"

**To be continued.**

**Well, that's the first chapter. This is an experiment story, so if its a failed I may take it down so if you love it leave a review. A short one like 'Nice story!' is enough, but I apreciate any suggestion you guys can give me. Like the paring for example. **

**That's it for me, I hope you guys enjoy it! **

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Axel: Well, here, an update, finally.**

**Zero: The hell happened to you?"**

**Axel: The usual. Anyway, here is the chapter for you readers that wanted it! Especially the one who review! Thanks all of you! **

**Zero: ….**

**Axel: Anyway, this chapter is a bit rushed, so I hope you'll forgive me if it's bad. I'm not exactly time best friend right now, so I'm sorry in advance. **

**Zero: Axel own nothing.**

**Axel: Yea-Wait, I haven't told you to say disclaimer yet!**

**XXX**

Truth to be told, Naruto doesn't really know what to do right now.

He was taken by surprised when Medaka had asked him to join the student council. His heart jump at the chance to be with Medaka and Zenkichi again, the three of them against the world, just like old time.

And yet, he knew that it isn't the time. His mission is not over and they must not know who he is yet. Not now, not like this.

And besides,

The blond blue eyes shifted toward where Moji and the Kendo Club are, barely managing themselves to stand.

He got a responsibility to keep.

"I'm sorry, . But I can't accept your offer."

Medaka stares at Naruto eyes for several second before asking, "And may I ask why?"

Naruto smile faintly, "I… Have a responsibility to keep. As the leader of these hopeless guys, I can't just up and leave like that." He stares at the Kendo group again. "What kind of leader abandoned the people that trust him for selfish reasons?"

Medaka seems to want to speak but the blond cut her off. "Besides, as the one who will one day rule this academy," The blond point his finger at Medaka with a smirk. "One day I'm going to defeat you, the one who stand at the top, and I can't do that while following you. So prepare yourself Medaka Kurokami!" His smirk turns into a full blown grin, one that filled with confident that almost want to make you believe in him.

"I WILL DEFEAT YOU!"

It was a declaration of war. Almost all the occupant of the dojo couldn't believe what they're seeing.

And yet, it was at that time, that Medaka's heart skips a beat.

**XXX**

"So let me get this straight…" Kiba pinch the bridge of his nose as he already felt migraine coming. "You rejected an offer from the Student Council Presiden to join her, and you declared war with her in the spur of moment?"

Naruto nodded his head in confirmation. "Yup, something like that."

In a mostly unused storage room in the Hakoniwa Academy ground, a certain group with a goal to conquer the academy are having a meeting, though the only one who attend are the 'leaders' while the grunts mostly guard the surrounding area in case of something weird happening.

"Goddamn it Naruto…" Kiba said while banging his head to the table. Knowing Naruto, he knew that shit like this will happen someday, but happening this soon? This is not a good news at all. "You do know we don't have any foothold of power yet, right?"

"What? Why are you acting like it's the end of the world?" Naruto said with a nonchalant tone while slurping an instant ramen. "We'll win against her, so don't get your panties in a twist."

"That's not the point here!"

"The dog breath is right." Moji said as he cross his arms. "We will never beat Medaka Kurokami by brute force alone and don't forget the fact she's also a monster like you."

"That's ri-Wait, what did you just called me?"

"Dog breath, since you smell like one."

Kiba stood up from his chair as he glares dagger at Moji, the later doing the same. "Wanna take this outside, tough guy?"

"You're on!"

Of course Naruto interrupt before a full brawl happen. "Enough you two!" He grabs both boys and forces them to sit down. "First of all, Kiba, Mochi's right, you smell like wet dog."

Kiba looks at his friend like he was just being stabbed in the back. Which he has. "The hell Naruto?!"

"Hah! What did I tell-" Moji stop. "MY NAME IS MOJI YOU BASTARD!"

"Hai, hai, Manju, don't get your panties in a twist."

"IT'S MOJI!"

Naruto ignore his outburst. "Anyway, I get what you two are saying."

"YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PPURPOSE AREN'T YOU?!"

"We need a strong foot hold right? So who am I supposed to beat?"

Kiba sigh. "That's not the problem here. Most of the student body sees us as some kind of social reject, a 'Barbaric delinquent' so to speak. So if you want to take down the student council and take over, you need to build a strong reputation first." The brown haired boy looks at Naruto. "So you get it yet?"

The blond only respond with looking at Kiba like he has grown a second head.

A tick mark. "Basically, if you take down Medaka Kurokami while we still have that kind of reputation and few in numbers, there will be rebellion by the entire student body." Naruto mouth made an 'O' shape. "You get it? If I'm not mistaken you don't like beating up 'innocent' students, right?"

"So... If I beat Medaka with force, most of the student body will try to overthrow me?"

"Yes." Kiba answered. "Unless you changed your damn principle, we need something that will shut them up.

"Eeeehh… How troublesome." Naruto leaned back to his chair. "Why did they hate us so much anyway? We haven't done anything wrong, right?" Hell, he haven't even done any prank yet!

Kiba sweatdrop. "Well, we ARE a group of delinquent, so of course they hate us."

"Oh yeah, I actually forgot." Naruto then hummed in thought, ignoring the bewildered looks from Moji and Kiba.

Moji and Kiba sweatdrop. How the hell can one forget that they're the leader of a delinquent group?

"_Is he an idiot?" _Was what Moji was thinking while staring at his so called 'Leader' who is still in thought. Though he didn't dare to voice it out loud.

…

A minute had passed and Naruto still in thought, though it kind of amusing since his expressions changes by each seconds. Finally, after waiting like forever, Naruto bang his hand to the table.

"Allright!" The blond said as he stood up, the other following him.

"Oh! Naruto, have you thought of something?" Kiba asked in a hopeful tone.

The blond smirk confidently at the two before answering.

"I have no idea what to do."

Both Kiba and Moji face fault at that.

"Then why the hell are you smirking so confidently about?!" Moji asked while pointing his wooden sword at Naruto, who just pick his ear with a bored expression.

"Well, I don't really have any idea of what to do about that. Thinking is Shikamaru shit, too bad he move away though." Naruto then stares at Kiba. "And all that's left is a dog loving guy…"

"YOU BASTARD! YOU'RE IMPLYING I'M STUPID AREN'T YOU?!" Kiba accused with a tickmark. It seems he's caught on what Naruto looks means.

"Oh, no, no. You're just imagining thing, Kiba."

"DON'T SAY THAT WHILE YOU HAVE THAT 'Why must he be the one who's here with me?' LOOK!"

Naruto ignored Kiba accusation. "Anyway, I have to go now or I'll be late for my work, so I'll think of something somehow." Then with blinding speed he somehow disappeared from the room with a parting words of 'Ja ne!'.

"Come back here you bastard!" Kiba then give chase, starting a futile quest to capture one Naruto Uzumaki.

It usually ended up with Kiba losing unconscious because of lack stamina.

Moji sweatdrop at the scene, although it's kinda amusing, he still haven't got used to it.

He better start then, because for some reasons he could tell that this will be a common scene from now on.

**XXX**

Isagi Ishaya sighs as she rest her head on the table, trying not to think of her problem so much. However, despite how many times she tries, she always ended being reminded of it and it always leaves a bitter feeling inside her.

"Damn it…" Isagi cursed quietly as she clenches her hand, though she flinch when a large bowl of hot steaming ramen was places in front of her.

"You seem trouble, customer-san." The ramen maker asks, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's none of your problem." Isagi responded as she begins to eat her miso ramen, not before saying 'Itadakimas' of course.

When the ramen touch Isagi tounge, the delicious flavor hit her taste system, sending shiver down her body. No matter how much time she eats here, the taste always makes her happy and forgets all about her problem.

Until the ramen emptied anyway.

"Heee… Come on, don't be like that. You're one of the regular here, so I want to make sure my regulars stays healthy so they can eat more ramen." The ramen maker said, trying to convince his customer to spill the bean.

Isagi looks at the ramen maker bright blue eyes, not bothering to show the sincerity inside them. She sighs, and then begins telling her problem to him.

It was always like this since the first time she enter this small ramen bar. The young ramen maker would always asks any customers that looks like they has problems and he would just listen to them pouring their problems out, then he gives them weird advices that actually motivated them to do something.

And for some reasons, no matter how hard she tries, she always spills her problems to him, the weird ramen chef that only works at the evening.

Naruto Uzumaki.

The said chef only smile while wiping an empty ramen bowl like a bartender in some bar.

"… There's a… girl, in my school." Isagi begins. "She's a second year, and she's in the same club as I am."

Naruto stopped what he was doing and look at Isagi in shock. "Don't tell me…" Then the blond slowly point his finger at the girl. "You fell in love with he-*Whack*" He was interrupted by a thrown chopsticks, courtesy of Isagi.

"THAT'S NOT IT!" Isagi outburst caught a few stares from several customers, though they return to their meals. It's just another talking session with Naruto.

Just ordinary day in Ichiraku Ramen.

"She… was made regular by the coach today." Isagi looks toward her ramen broth. "And I wasn't."

Naruto didn't say anything, but he could link the dots here.

"No matter how hard I tried… No matter how hard I train… I… I wasn't pick by the coach." She grips her new chopsticks. "I… I should congratulate her, but I can't… My heart always feels hurt, it makes me think that, maybe if she's gone, I… I can be chosen."

Small tears slowly appear in her eyes. "I don't know what to do…. I… just…"

Isagi stop when an orange handkerchief appears in her field of vision. She looks up, and saw Naruto offering it.

"I see, I don't blame you." Naruto smile kindly at the girl. It was the same smile he always uses, the smile that made you feels calm around him. Despite how weird it sounds. "When your dream was taken by someone else, I know how you felt. You want to retake it back, no matter what the cost."

"But, why don't you change your perspective to that girl for a second." Isagi looks at Naruto, her eyes widened. "You're not the only one who has a dream in this world. All of us have them."

"….."

"Did she train hard?" Isagi nodded her head, she saw the girl train harder than most of her peers, and she sometime saw her training overtime even though club's over.

It… Remind her of herself when she was a junior.

"I know it hurt, but she has earned that position because of her hard work. Through sweat and blood, she has surpassed her senpai to achieve her dream."

"….."

"So why don't you share your dream with her?" Isagi looks at the chef in surprised. "Talk to her, train her, be her friend. When she reaches both of your dreams, you'll feel it, the feeling of satisfaction."

The senior didn't say anything, she gives back the handkerchief and resume to eating her ramen. A minute later, Isagi had devoured every noddle in her bowl. Before she could pay, Naruto stop her.

"It's on the house."

Isagi stares at the blond before quietly stood up and walks toward the entrance, though she stopped when she reached it.

"Thank you, Uzumaki."

Then she left the ramen bar, leaving a satisfy Naruto.

"Oi, Naruto."

The blond flinch as he shivers. He knew that voice, how could he not? Slowly the blond turn around, and met face to face with Teuchi, the owner of this place and Naruto boss.

"I'm taking that ramen bill from your pay check."

"EEEEHHH?!"

**XXX**

"I'm home…"

Naruto sighed when silent once again greeted him. What he'll do to have a kind voice greeted him when he returns?

Naruto drop his bag to the floor and inspect the surrounding of his apartment. It was a room sized tatami mat type, with a small kitchen and small bathroom. He has to remove the dining table to take out the futon if he wants to sleep.

So basically, his place is small.

But it can't be help; he's not really what you consider rich. He's having enough trouble paying for his tuition, so he can't really afford any fancier place.

He got a tv though! It comes with the room, so he's a bit thankful. Oh, and a small wardrobe he got at a discount store.

Naruto walks to the wardrobe and begins undressing; changing into more fitting relaxing clothing's which consist of a white shirt and a toad boxer.

Walking lazily to the kitchen, he open the fridge to look for something to eat. Though he twitch when he only sees a couple of eggs and an half empty carton of milk.

"Damn… Note to self, buy grocery." The blond sigh. "Looks like another dinnerless night."

He took a gulp from the milk before closing the fridge, making a decision, the blond begins to move the small dining table to the side and begins to take out his futon. Though when he do his eyes met with a picture, hanging on a wall.

The picture showed three children and a short woman, a stuff that the blond value most than any other stuff in the room.

Naruto smiles sadly, then he forced himself to look away before he remember again, he's not in the mood to be melancholy right now. Readying the futon, the blond lie down in it and close his eyes.

He hopes that no nightmare hit him tonight.

Unfortunately, his wish was not granted.

**XXX**

"_Please stop… It hurt…" _A fully bandaged boy begged as he shivered in the corner of the room, trying to get away from a man not far from him.

"_Stop…? Why?" _The man, a scientist wearing a long white lab coat, started to cackle. _"Your body can take so much more! You can even be stronger than any living creature!" _

The body cowered more when he sees the man sinister eyes, eyes that held madness in them. _"Please…"_

"_I see you still don't understand, hm?" _The man shook his head. _"Such a pity. But it can't be help, now,"_ The man walks closer to the boy and produce a syringe. _"It won't hurt one bit…"_

"_Be a monster, for all of us… Kurama."_

The scream of the child could be heard all across the lab

**XXX**

If yesterday was a bad day, today is a shitty day.

If nightmare was not enough, the words of Medaka wanting to recruit him to the student council spread throughout the academy, much to the blond annoyance. He could feel the stares many people giving him, some in curiosity, and other in loathing.

To make it worse, the loli from yesterday is once again hounding him for explanation once again. At least Zenkichi could read the mood and give the blond a breathing area.

Its lunch time right now and he could STILL feel the stares from every direction.

"Come on, Uzumaki! Give me the details! Cooommee oonnnn~"

And Shiranui is _still_ hounding him, it gives him a bit of a déjà vu from yesterday, but that's not the point right now. The blond tries his best to ignore the loli by focusing himself on his lunch, which is a bowl of ramen, and the questioner seems to don't like being ignores.

"Oi Shiranui, gives him a break before he snap." Zenkichi interfere before Shiranui could go to a more extreme measure. The last thing they need is for Naruto to go berserk at the cafeteria.

"But Hitoyoshiiii! Aren't you curious why he decline Medaka offer to join the student council?"

Well, truth to be told, he _is _a bit curious why Naruto denied the request. Medaka is the most famous girl in the school right now, and she's beautiful. What sane man that doesn't know her monstrosity denied her request?

Naruto sighs, "Fine, if I tell you why, will you stop asking me?"

Shiranui quickly nodded her head. "Yes! I promise! Pinky promise! On a strawberry shortcake!"

"It's because…" Naruto paused, closing his eyes as if he's in deep thought. Then he quickly snaps it opened. "I will be the one who will defeat her one day."

Both Shiranui and Zenkichi blink. ""Defeat her?"" They both asked.

"Yes."

Both blink once again, before Shiranui burst out laughing, earning a tick mark from Naruto.

"What so funny?!"

"Ahahahaha! No-Hahaha… It's just… haha… It's kinda hard to come by someone stupid enough to challenge the princess openly like that."

"I'm not stupid!"

"Uhm… Uzumaki-san, you do know that Medaka is a monster, right?" Zenkichi asked.

"What? Oh, that. Yeah, I know." Naruto answered while slurping his ramen.

"And you still want to fight her?"

"Of course!" Naruto let out a wild grin, "I won't rule this school if I don't defeat Medaka, and besides, it's much more fun that way."

Zenkichi stares at Naruto like he had gone insane, and Shiranui only stares at the blond in amusement.

After finishing the bowl, Naruto stood up. "Well, I got some business to take care of, it involve life and death so I'll see you guys later." Then the blond took off to god knows where.

"…."

"…."

"… He's insane…"

"Who cares?! I could make some money from him!" Then Shiranui cackle madly as she imagine all the money she could get from the blond.

Zenkichi only sweatdrop at his loli friend.

**XXX**

"… You want us to what?"

"I want you to find this little guy." Naruto repeated while showing Kiba a poster of a missing puppy. "You're good with dog, so you'll probably have easy time finding him."

Kiba eyes twitch. "And why would you want to find that dog?"

"Didn't you see?" Naruto points at the numbers below the picture of the puppy. "Look at the reward! Ten fricking thousand yen! The owner must be rich as hell!"

Kiba sigh, why is he not surprise? If Naruto request something out of the blue, it usually involve money, or ramen. Or both.

"No."

"Oh come on!" Naruto grab Kiba's shoulders and shook him. Hard. "My rent is coming up! And I haven't bought any groceries for a week! Be a bud and help me! Please!"

"Agggh! Allright already! Just let me go!"

Just as requested, Naruto let Kiba go. "Alright, thank a lot, Kiba! I knew I could count on you!" Then like a random storm, Naruto quickly leave the rooftop as quickly as he come. "Ja ne!"

Kiba eyes twitch in anger at his friend antic. The damn blond always shoved all the work of finding something to him. The brown hair dog lover sigh, he guess it can't be help, finding something is what he's good at, he suppose.

"Well, whatever. Better call the boys." He'll be damn if he'll be the only one to suffer through his boss request, those damn grunts better work too.

**XXX**

"… Kiba,"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't I ask you yesterday to find a puppy?"

"Yup."

"So… What is this?"

"The puppy you wanted to find."

"Ah…" Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he sees the wanted poster he picked up, showing the picture of a small cute looking dog. Then at the creature that Kiba had managed to found.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Naruto point his finger at the large, wolf like creature with scars and marking on its head. "THAT'S NOT A PUPPY! THAT'S A CREATURE THAT EATS HOBOS AND STRAY CATS!"

"Actually, if I'm not mistaken, that's a Borzoi, a Russian wolfhound." Kiba corrected. "They use them to hunt wolfs, which is understandable considering the size."

"SEE! YOU ADMIT IT IT'S NOT A DOG!"

"But the wolfhound matches the description. Beside, pups grows very very fast, especialy wolfs."

"Ugh…" Naruto match the puppy in the poster with the large wolf like thing in front of him. Kiba's right, it matches the description in the poster. "Damn it, Kiba help me with-"

The dog lovers already gone, leaving a note that said 'Good luck!'.

"…. Damn him!"

Yeah, karma is a bitch.

**XXX**

Zenkichi Hitoyoshi doesn't know what to do right now.

Yesterday, he had the bad luck of trying to capture the damn 'puppy' that was requested to find, but instead he was turned into a human ragdoll by the 'puppy', much to his loli friend complete amusement.

And now, his boss, Medaka Kurokami, had decided to join him on his quest to capture the dog/wolf creature.

By dressing as a sexy female dog.

Shiranui stares at Medaka for a minute, before turning to Zenkichi."…. Hitoyoshi, I don't suppose…"

"Yeah, she's so smart that she goes back to the point of idiocy."

"What are you two whispering about?" Medaka asked, still in sexy pose with her sexy dog costume.

Before Zenkichi or Shiranui could answer, a loud scream was heard.

"AAAAAGGGHHH!"

"What was that?!" Zenkichi asked.

"Probably the puppy taking more victims." Shiranui answered with a happy smile.

"It's not a puppy! And it's a very bad thing! Don't smile damn it!"

Medaka didn't respond though, she chooses to quickly heads to the location, followed quickly by both Zenkichi and Shiranui.

When they arrive at the scene, they couldn't believe what they're seeing.

"T… That's…"

The scene they're watching is a scene where the large wolf is licking someone with vigor. Not because he was hungry, but because he was fond of the person. It's a licking of fondness.

The person being Naruto Uzumaki.

"Aggghh! Stop licking! Hahaha, that tickle!"

The wolf responds with licking the blond more, much to the blond annoyance.

"Stop! Enough already!" Naruto raise his hand and lightly chop the wolf on the head. "Stop!"

The wolf whimpers and stops what he was doing, though he pants happily when the blond pat him on the head.

"Good boy." Naruto said while patting the wolf, which quickly rolls to its back, asking the blond to scratch his belly. "Well aren't you spoiled?" The spiky haired student then begins to scratch the stomach of the wolf, much to his pleasure.

"Now, your owner is looking for you everywhere, so how about we get back-hm?" Naruto and the wolf realize they're being watched and looks toward the source.

Both animal and human had their eyes widened, and mouth drop.

For the wolf, it was because there's large monstrosity behind one of the girl that's watching them, aiming to eat the oversized dog/wolf up.

For Naruto, it was the sight of Medaka in a sexy costume, showing her voluptuous body to the world that made him mute. It took all his will not to have nosebleed right there.

And so, there's only one option left.

"Quick! We must go!" Naruto quickly mount the wolf on its back. "Forward to the wind! Red hare!" Without wasting any more time, the blond and his new mount quickly fled the scene, to head toward where the wind carries them.

"YOU'RE NOT LU BU DAMN IT!" Zenkichi said with a tickmark. "AND THAT OVERSIZED DOG AREN'T EVEN RED!"

"…"

"…"

*Whooosh*

As the wind blows, the three students didn't know what to do anymore.

**XXX**

"102… 103… 104…"

"Dude, stop your one hand push up and get over here."

"Wait… 108… 109… 110." With ease Naruto push himself up, stretching his hand around. "So what's up?"

Kiba looks at Naruto with an annoyed look. "Didn't I tell you that we'll talk about our next move?"

"…. Now that you mention it…"

The brown hair student sighs. "Whatever. Now, I've got the list of several groups in this academy that might benefit us if we beat them." Kiba took out a book from his pocket. "It's all in here."

Naruto grinned, finally, some action. "So who do I need to beat?"

Kiba open his notebook. "Well, most of the group is the people that didn't vote for Medaka Kurokami at the election, and it seems they're making some move against her."

"Eh? Seriously?"

"Yeah, and-" Kiba was interrupted when the door of the unused shack open as one of the grunt head pop in. "What is it?"

"Eh, sorry to interrupt." The grunt said while scratching his head. "But you got guest, oyabun."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Guest? Who is it?"

Before the grunt could answer, the guest pushes him aside and enters the sack with no manner what so ever.

"Sorry to interrupt your little meeting." The 'guest' said, he's a large man, with weird piercing on each of his ears and a shark like teeth.

"Who the heck are you?" Naruto asked with an annoyed face. The hell is this hulk wannabe dude want? A fight?

"My name is Hisshuu Kanoya, a junior." The large man introduced himself. "You're Naruto Uzumaki, correct?"

"What about it?"

"_Pssh, Naruto." _Kiba whispers to the blond ear. _"This guy is the leader of the anti Medaka movement, he gathered most of the group in my list. He's also one of the student council president's candidates that lose to Medaka."_

Naruto looks at Kiba for several seconds, before turning to Kanoya. "So what do you want?"

The man smirk evilly, his shark teeth are visible to be seen.

"I have a… Proposition for you."

"Proposition?"

Kanoya nodded his head. "Yes, I know your story, Uzumaki. You're trying to take down Medaka Kurokami too, aren't you?"

"…" Naruto didn't answer him.

"So I have a proposition for you, and it involve taking down a certain individual we both hate."

Naruto stares at the man for several seconds, before a wild grin spread across his face.

"I'm listening."

**To be continued.**

**Well, here is chapter 2. I'm sorry it took a while, but I'm not entirely free right now. I'm a bit busy with University entrance test, so I might not update anything awhile, so I'm sorry in advance. **

**Read and Review! It gives me motivation to continue a story!**


End file.
